Forbidden Love
by beeeinhollywood
Summary: Bee and Dylan fall madly in love in just two days. Will their love last?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meeting Dylan.

It was there that day, that I met Dylan Efron.

On the set of High School Musical 3. I had won a competition, to visit, and hang out with the cast. I couldn't wait.

I was sat in the school cafeteria eating my lunch while the cast finished a scene.

I was sat on my own, until Dylan walked over to the table I was sitting at.

He put his hand in front of me. To shake it.

"Dylan." He said with a smile.

"Bee." I replied.

"Are you an extra?" he asked, as he sat down opposite me.

"No. I won a competition."

"Cool. My brother invited my dad and I down."

I just smiled at him. Zac's so adorable! Dylan looked at the folder in the middle of the table.

"May i?" He asked, reaching out for it.

I nodded. He opened and looked through.

"You're a fan of Zac's then."

"Yeah. He's cu… an amazing actor. Really talented."

I didn't want Dylan thinking I was obsessed with his older brother.

"All the extra's squeal when they see him. It gets annoying sometimes." He said, closing the folder, and putting back to its original place.

I giggled.

"You're British." He said with a smile.

"You're American." I replied.

We both laughed, then Zac came in. he's so tall. And even more gorgeous in person. He walked towards the table.

"Dylan, stop chatting up our little competition winner." He said with a grin.

"Zac, I have a girlfriend." He replied.

"Hi, you must be Bee." Zac said.

"Y... yeah. Hi." I said. A little star struck. Zac smiled and I very nearly melted in my seat.

"V and I are going to get something to eat. Change. Then we'll show you round the set." He told me.

"Ok. T… thank you."

Zac winked at me, then walked off, to where trays of hot food, lay waiting.

Dylan looked at me again.

"You like pasta then."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Your plate. It's full of pasta." He said.

"Oh, right. Yeah." I said, a little embarrassed.

"What's your favorite ice cream?" He asked.

"Chocolate."

"Vanilla for me."

"Cool."

Dylan's dad David came over to the table.

"Hey dad."

"Hi Dylan, your mom says hi."

"Ok."

"What is your name?" David said. Turning to me.

"Bee. My friends call me Bee, because I like bumblebees." I told him.

"Understandable."

"I won a competition to hang out with Zac and Vanessa."

David just smiled and nodded.

So after talking to Dylan and his dad for a while. I felt like I really knew them.

"I'm going to go and talk to Zac." David said, getting up, and walking over to the table Zac was at.

"Dylan can I tell you a little secret?"

"Sure." He said moving closer.

"I don't really like Vanessa." I whispered to him.

"I don't either."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yup. She's changed a little bit."

Oh…"

"Wanna go shoot some hoops." He suggested.

"Hoops?"

"You know. Basketball."

I got up with Dylan and we began to walk to the door that lead out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you two going?!" Zac shouted.

We ignored him, and ran to the gym.

It was like an oven in there, so Dylan took his shirt off. Dylan's abs…Mmmm.

Dylan threw the ball, and got it in one. He passed the ball to me.  
"I'm rubbish." I said.

"Just try it." He suggested.

"Fine."

I missed.

"Told you."

"Just keep trying."He said.

"Haha! Fine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First Kiss

After about 10 minutes, I still hadn't get the ball in the net, so Dylan stood behind me, and showed me the positions I needed to have my hands in order to get it in. Zac and Vanessa heard us talking, and stood by the entrance of the gym.

"There that's it. They're the positions you need." Dylan told me. I turned to look at Dylan.

He looked back at me. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

"Don't do it Dylan. Don't do it." Zac said quietly.

"Do it! Do it!" Vanessa said.

"Vanessa!!" Zac hissed.  
"What? They look cute." She replied.

We did it. We kissed! I let the ball drop to the ground, and wrapped my hands around Dylan's neck. Everything's happening so fast!

"His girlfriend is not going to be happy." Zac said, getting a little angry.

"She won't know. And anyway, I can feel a connection between them."

"What?!"

"You know. Like Troy and Gabriella. This is them all over again."

"Right. But he has a girlfriend Vanessa!!"

"Ok ok, Mr. Grumpy pants. Keep your hair on."

Zac glared at Vanessa.

"She's coming to the set because Dylan's staying longer than expected."

Dylan and I were still kissing when while Zac and Vanessa were still talking.

"DYLAN!!!" Zac shouted at the top of his voice.

We quickly pulled apart and turned around.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" Zac was making his way over to where we were standing.

"I gotta go!" I said, and ran off through the doors.

"Bee!!" Dylan called after me. He tried to run after me, but Zac managed to stop him. So Vanessa ran after me.

"Bee wait up! You're too fast for me!!"

"What just happened?" Zac asked Dylan.

"I…I don't know. One minute we were shooting hoops. The next, we were kissing." Dylan said.

"You have a girlfriend Dylan." Zac reminded him.  
"I know. I know." He said as he put his hands n his head, and sat on the bench.

"Vicky's plane will land later tonight. Do you have any idea how she's going to feel if she finds out?!"

"Yes she's going to hate me." He replied. Now with his head in his hands.

"Exactly. Now I… I don't want to do this, but I don't want you and Bee, to see each other anymore. I know you have only just met. But that's the best thing."

"What?!! Wait! That's not fair!"

"It is fair Dylan. End of conversation." Zac said,

"I… I don't know what haoppened… I knew I like dhim before I met him. I just didn't know I liked him this much." I cried to Vanessa.

"Hmmm."

"Dylan's such a good kisser. And it felt so right."

"Hmm. You guys remind me of Troy and Gabriella."

"Really?" I said, as I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Yeah."

"I thought You and Zac reminded you of Troy and Gabriella."

"Yes and no." She replied

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked Vanessa

"Promise I won't tell." She replied, coming closer.

"That was my first kiss." I whispered to her.

"Seriously?" She asked. Surprised.

I nodded.

"And it was amazing!"

We were in the women's toilet, so I leaned back against the sinks and smiled.

"It was AMAZING!" I shouted

"Haha! Yeah. It will be."

"Vanessa!" Zac called from outside.

"In here Zac!"

He came into the toilets.

"Bee, I'm sorry but I have to do this. You and Dylan, are forbidden to see each other."

""What! That's not fair!" I shouted at him.

"It is fair Bee." He replied.

"I can't believe I was a fan of yours!" I shouted at Zac again, before storming out.

I didn't know where I was going. I knew that I had my own trailer so I went there. Once I had found it, I locked myself in, and started crying all over again. I didn't care about being shown around the set anymore. I just wanted to be with Dylan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Breaking Free

It was only 4:30pm when I had cried myself to sleep without any dinner.  
I was woken up at 11:30pm by a loud banging on the door. I opened it and it was only Dylan.  
"Dylan!" I flung my arms around his neck. I was so happy that I was back in his arms.  
"Vicky's plane has landed."  
I came out of the hug, disappointed.  
"Oh…" I said looking down to the ground.  
"Don't worry. We can still see each other. In secret." He whispered.  
"Really?" I said, my eyes lighting up.  
"Yeah. Follow me."  
I grabbed my jacket, closed the door, and followed Dylan.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked.  
"Some of them are filming. Some of them are sleeping." He told me.  
Dylan led me to a tree with beautiful multicolored fairy lights in every branch. He had a picnic blanket under the tree with tubs of different kinds of food.  
"You skipped dinner." Dylan said, as he smiled at me.  
I smiled back, and flung my arms around him again. He accepted the hug.  
"Thank you so much Dylan! This is so sweet…"  
"You're welcome." He said. As we sat down on the blanket. And we began to eat.  
"Earlier today after we…kissed… Zac told me we couldn't see each other anymore." I told Dylan.  
"He said that to me too. He's just… he's just trying to protect me. And Vicky, He doesn't want to see her get hurt." Dylan explained.  
"Oh…cool… well, after Zac told me that. I must admit that I'm a little scared of him."  
"Haha! Don't be. He's not scary."  
"Are you sure about that? Haha!!"  
As Dylan and I were laughing, we caught each other's eyes again. We leant in for another kiss, when…  
"Well, well, well. Look who we found together." Zac said.  
"It's Troy and Gabriella!!" Vanessa shouted.  
Zac just looked at Vanessa.  
"What?"  
Zac turned to look at me and Dylan again. 'Hi Gabriella.' Vanessa mouthed to me. I gave V a little wave back. Dylan just burst out laughing.  
"Dylan. Vicky's plane has landed. I think it's best if you and Bee were in different places at different times. I'll look after you. And Vanessa can look after Bee."  
"It's Gabriella." Vanessa corrected him.  
"Vanessa." Zac said.  
"Sorry…" She said.  
"Come on Dylan." Zac said.  
"Bye Bee."  
"Bye Dylan."  
Zac walked off towards the trailers. Dylan did too, before quickly grabbing my hand and letting it go.  
"Why is Zac so moody today?" I asked Vanessa.  
"No idea. Can I have a slice of that pizza please?" She asked.  
"Help yourself."  
"Thanks. I'm starving."  
She took a big bite.  
"You know Dylan really likes you." She said with her mouth full.  
"He does?"  
"Yeah. You can easily tell."  
I just smiled.  
"I think it will be best if you stayed in my trailer with me. From now on."  
"Ok." I smiled at her


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caught Again

The next day...  
I managed to sneak onto the stage, and hide behind a curtain, without Zac or Dylan seeing me...  
"Dylan!!"  
Dylan turned round to see a redhaired girl running towards him. She flung her arms around his neck.  
"Vicky!!"  
"I can't believe i'm finally here! This is so cool. Arn't you glad i'm here Dylan?" She questioned him.  
"Y...yeah. Of course i am."  
"Well could you atleast show it?"  
"R...right. Sorry."  
Zac knew he wasn't pleased. Not after last night, anyway. He knew Dylan, was falling for Bee. But he couldn't let that happen. Not while Vicky is here.  
"Bee! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Nessa said, as she walked up to me.  
"Not now Vanessa."  
I started to cry.  
"Bee..."  
"I said not now Vanessa!"  
That's when i ran out from behind the curtain. Out into the open, where everyone could see me.  
"Bee, your not meant to be here!" Zac shouted, as i jumped off stage, and made a run for it. Vanessa walked up to Zac.  
"This girl's gunna make me run again."  
"That girl seems rude." Vic ky piped up.  
"No Vanessa. Let me go." Dylan suggested.  
"No Dylan, you stay where you are" Zac said.  
"Zac!!!!" Vicky screamed  
"Vicky.."  
Dylan started to run after me.  
"Dylan, where are you going?!  
"Stay there Vicky."  
As Dylan ran after me, Vicky snuggled up to Zac.  
"Your gorgeous! Haha!"  
"And your dating my brother."  
"I'd rather have you." She winked at Zac, then walked off the stage.  
"I have a feeling she's using Dylan" Zac said to Nessa


End file.
